marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Girl (Hero Datafile)
GHOST GIRL (Lilli Stephens, secret) Lilli was one of the occupants of Hull House, a holding facility for potential future operatives, operated by the Canadian government's secretive Department H posing as an orphanage. There, she was subjected to numerous unpleasant tests. Given that her power is the ability to phase through solid objects, it was difficult to keep her confined. She was recruited by Department H and for a period was forcibly confined in the Beta Flight Wing, with several guards posted to keep the trainees in. While at Department H, she was given an identification tattoo on her lower back. When Mr. Gentry took over Department H following the death of General Clarke, things began to improve for Lilli. She built a close friendship with another graduate of Hull House, Adrian Corbo, a.k.a. Flex, who opposed to her never liked being a superhero and is reluctantly depowered since M-Day. Ghost Girl is able to generate energy fields that alter the molecules of nearby objects, phasing them and creating an protective aura that turns any object within it intangible. Meanwhile she has taken the leadership position of Beta Flight and absolved some missions alongside Alpha. Affiliations: Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions: Determined, Empathic, (insert Alphan here) could do it ! Power Sets: GHOST GESTALT Flying D6, Intangibility D10, Invisibility D6, Transmutation D6 SFX: Disruption. When including Intangibility as part of an attack action against tech related targets, add d6 and step up effect die +1. SFX: Etheral Body. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by magic. SFX: Focus. If your pool includes a Ghost Gestalt power, you may replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Reactive Power. Spend 1 PP to add a Phasing power to another character’s dice pool before rolling. If that character takes physical stress, take d6 mental stress. SFX: Versatile. Replace Intangibility die with 2d8 or 3d6 on your next roll. Limit: Am I Alpha Material ? Take D4, or step up emotional stress inflicted by doubts about your experience or the usefulness of your powers to gain 1 PP. Limit: Conscious Activation. While stressed out, asleep, or unconscious, shutdown Ghost Gestalt. Recover Ghost Gestalt when you recover that stress or wake up. If you take mental trauma, shutdown Ghost Gestalt until you recover that trauma. Limit: Ghost Objects. Transmutation can only be used to turn objects intangible, not change their form. Specialties: Covert Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Combat Rookie D6, Vehicle Rookie D6 Milestones: ALPHA FANGIRL 1 XP When you talk to a member of Alpha and ask them questions about their most famous exploits. 3 XP When you aid a member of Alpha you adore in a Transition Scene. 10 XP When you either realize that you are just like the members of Alpha you idolize, or see the faults in them and stop putting them on a pedestal. [Scene Cues: Guardian/Vindicator – Transition: After a mission debriefing Ghost Girl asks Mac or Heather for advice in matters of leading a team. Aurora/Northstar – Transition: Lilly ambushes one of speedster twins to get autographs from both of them on Northstar’s Book and some Team Northstar Extreme Snowsports merchandise products. Could they pleeease be so kind ?] Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Beta Flight Category:Canadian Characters